rodea_the_sky_soldierfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 23
Fly! To the Emperor's Throne! Story Inside the Naga fortress, Geardo speaks to Rodea again, inviting him to come to the throne room. Valghis then talks as well, saying he's expecting Rodea to make something unpredictable happen. Rodea steps into the capsule, teleporting to an alternate dimension again. He manages to escape and goes back to the fortress. Level Description The level starts inside the fortress, in a circular room, similar to the one from the previous chapter but without the corridor. Again, there's a door on the ceiling and a capsule in the center, which sends Rodea to an alternate dimension when he enters it. In that dimension, the sky is covered in stormy dark blue clouds, with lightning regularly flashing above and below. After long, straight platforms, there are a few shield enemies floating over the void next to electric cubes, and Rodea must use these enemies as stepping stones to progress, until he reaches a large number of shield enemies amassed around a warp point. The warp point is already active, but Rodea must destroy at least some of the enemies to reach it. The warp point leads to a long electric surface that must be crossed using blocks that move up and down through it. After sliding down a long pipe and passing by 6 octopuses, Rodea reaches a Kamyu. In the Wii version, it is used to cross the gap to the next platform, while in the Wii U/3DS version, in it used to press 3 switches behind an electric wall (the switches make another electric wall disappear, allowing Rodea to continue). After that, there are several switches that must be hit quickly in order to make a dash ring appear (in the Wii version, there are 6 switches and using the Lock-on Gear is necessary; in the Wii U/3DS version, there are 4 switches). Later, Rodea arrives near the capsule. It must be activated with a switch, that is protected by vertical electric beams. In the Wii version, there's a cube that can be split in 8 small cubes nearby, like in Chapter 18, but this time there's a gap in the ground between the cube and the beams. In the Wii U/3DS version, there's a small block that moves back and forth (like in Chapter 18), but first the enemies near the capsule must be defeated to make the room with the switch appear. When taking the capsule, in the Wii version, it teleports Rodea back to the fortress, where he goes to the floor above and teleports back to another area in the alternate dimension. In the Wii U/3DS version, the capsule sends Rodea directly to the next area. Thus Rodea ends up in an area where he must fight enemies to activate a warp point. In the Wii version, the area is a room made of metal cubes with an electric ceiling. In the Wii U version, the room is similar but there is no ceiling. In the 3DS version, it's just a square room with 3 walls. The warp point leads Rodea in front of a large gap, with the exit capsule on the other side. Several shark bomber planes are flying above the gap, so it's possible to use them as stepping stones to cross it. It's also possible to simply follow the platforms below. The exit capsule teleports Rodea back to the fortress, where the level ends. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) in the area with many shield enemies around the first warp point, behind the nearby platform with the Machine Gun Gear # (Bronze) behind the door (40 Gravitons required) after the 1st checkpoint bell, on the right side of the path # (Bronze) in the area with 6 octopuses, it's inside the first octopus on the right (you'll need the Machine Gun Gear from before the warp point) # (Bronze) after the 2nd checkpoint bell and the Lock-on Gear, on top of a pillar on the left side of the path (the last pillar before the 6 switches) # (Bronze) just before the 3rd checkpoint bell, in a hole in the floor # (Silver) in the area with 6 octopuses, there's a dash ring inside the last octopus on the left (you'll need the Machine Gun Gear from before the warp point). The dash ring leads to a platform above with the door (120 Gravitons required). # (Silver) just before the first exit capsule, on the roof of the room with the cube that splits in 8 small cubes and the switch behind electric beams # (Silver) near the end of the level, in the area with the shark bombers, it's in the air above the bombers, halfway through the gap # (Gold) behind the door (130 Gravitons required) to the right of the 3rd checkpoint bell (after crossing the door, to get the medal, you have to walk on the row of moving cubes) 3DS version * (Bronze) same as #1 in the Wii version (except there's no Machine Gun Gear on the platform) * (Bronze) after the section with electric ground, it's above the long railing, halfway through * (Bronze) same as #3 in the Wii version * (Bronze) after the platform with 6 octopuses, under the end of the stairs, at the edge of the platform with an energy cube * (Silver) after the 2nd checkpoint bell, instead on turning right as you're supposed to, keep moving forward to a triangle platform, then a block, then another triangle platform, to reach a larger platform where a fight will begin. The medal is inside a crystal that appears after defeating the enemies. * (Silver) same as #7 in the Wii version (except the cube isn't present. The room appears after defeating the spotlight enemies.) * (Bronze) same as #5 in the Wii version * (Silver) same as #8 in the Wii version * (Gold) under the exit capsule at the end of the level, behind the vertical platform Category:Chapters